VIAJE ESTACIONAL
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Dios Dragón, que se enamoró, de un mortal… Part. 1.-Otoño: "Si el otoño no existiese, nuestra historia tampoco…" Part. 2- Invierno: "Invierno, perfecta excusa para tenerte a mi lado" (Part.1)
1. CAPITULO I – RYŪ

WAAAAAA Holaaaa Muy buenas noches… no se si alguien por aquí me recuerda, me sigue leyendo o que hongos alucinógenos. ewe  
Estoy muy emocionada porque estamos haciendo un evento llamado "Viaje estacional" por parte del grupo MidoTakaLove y ps, es abarcando las 4 estaciones del año.

Originalmente, había pedido solo dos estaciones, porque tenía pensando escribir algo más cursi y cliché… pero luego en medio de la noche, tuve una especie de revelación, la musas llegaron y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba escrito este primer capitulo de 4 que serán… xD  
#AsíLasCosas

Jajajajajaja aun así, espero les guste mucho esta historia que surgió de mi mente gracias a una imagen que vi navegando en tumblr.

Sin más que decir… nos leemos al final…!

* * *

 **VIAJE ESTACIONAL: OTOÑO**

CAPITULO I – RYŪ

" _Cuentan que hace muchos años vivía en Japón un joven pescador llamado Urashima Tarō. Él, era el único hijo de un matrimonio de pescadores muy pobres cuyas únicas pertenencias eran una red, un pequeño bote y una pequeña casa cerca de la playa. Pese a ser tan pobres, los padres de Urashima querían mucho a su hijo, un muchacho sencillo y de muy buen corazón._

 _Dicen, que una tarde en la que este había salido a faenar con su barca, al izar las redes encontró atrapada en ellas una gran tortuga verde. Aunque esta podía proporcionar alimento para él y sus padres durante varios días, Urashima se apiadó de ella y la devolvió al mar. Mientras lo hacía sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de él; en ese estado ve como una hermosa doncella surge de entre las olas y sube a su bote. Ella era la tortuga que había salvado y en agradecimiento, lo lleva con su padre Ryujin, el Rey-dios Dragón, a su palacio, el Ryugu-jo. En lo profundo del mar Urashima descubre un mundo maravilloso. El palacio estaba hecho de coral rojo y blanco y estaba además, habitado por cientos de criaturas marinas servidoras de Ryujin. Él pescador al quedar tan maravillado, decide quedarse ahí y con el pasar de los días, Urashima se enamoró de la princesa y la princesa de él, a quien recibió como esposo y juntos vivieron varios meses de felicidad._

 _Pero, aunque el pescador era muy feliz, sentía mucha nostalgia por su familia y su pueblo._

 _Un día le cuenta su inquietud a su esposa, que, apesadumbrada, pero entendiendo los deseos de su esposo, le permite volver a su casa. Antes de despedirse le da una caja de madera y le advierte que, si quiere regresar al palacio del dragón, no la tiene que destapar por ningún motivo. Al tocar la caja Urashima vuelve a entrar en un estado somnoliento y se encuentra repentinamente en una pequeña embarcación, el mismo bote donde había pescado a la tortuga aquella vez. Incluso tiene la misma ropa que usó en esa ocasión. Era como si los años no hubieran pasado y llego a dudar de todo el tiempo que paso en la profundidad del mar con la princesa._

 _Cuando llega a la orilla, inmediatamente se dirige a ver a sus padres, y nota que la aldea ha cambiado radicalmente; en el lugar de su cabaña hay otra más grande. Al no encontrar a sus progenitores, le pregunta a un aldeano. Al principio no le da ninguna información al respecto; pero finalmente recuerda la historia de una pareja de pescadores que había perdido a su hijo Urashima, hacía más de trescientos años._

 _Comprendió en un segundo que era cierto lo que se dice de ciertos animales fantásticos; para ellos el tiepo transcurre mucho más lentamente. Decidió entonces volver, al palacio; ya nada lo retenía entre sus semejantes. Pero en un momento de estupidez, abrió la caja que le había dado su esposa y una nube blanca salió de la misma y empezó a alejarse en dirección al mar, Urashima corrió y corrió tras ella, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguirla. Al mirar sus manos, se dio cuenta de que se le había arrugado repentinamente al igual que su rostro, el cabello se le volvió blanco. Cuando llegó a la playa, exhausto, vio como la nube se perdía en el horizonte. Cayó en la arena; su cuerpo era el de un anciano y jamás volvió a levantarse._

 _Urashima, al tiempo de morir en la playa, renace como grulla y se reencuentra con su esposa, convertida nuevamente en tortuga por ambos animales son sinónimos de longevidad…. Fin."_

-¡Yeiiiiih! – el niño pego un gritillo de felicidad en su cama, riendo y aplaudiendo contento por haber escuchado su historia favorita de la melodiosa voz de su madre. -¡Cuéntamela otra vez!

-Tadokoro, ya es la quinta vez que te la cuento en la semana…. –decía ya un poco chocada la madre, pero amorosa.

-Es que me gusta mucho mami… - hizo un pequeño puchero teatral, sus ojos los puso brillantes, intentado conseguir que su madre se apiadara de él para que le contara nuevamente dicha historia que ya se sabía de memoria.

-No, es hora de dormir… -sonríe ante la queja que sale de los pequeños labios de su hijo. –Buenas noches. –acaricia su mejilla, la besa y se retira, apagando la pequeña lámpara de su habitación.

Él niño casi de inmediato se queda profundamente dormido, sin saber que tanto él como su madre, habían tenido compañía la última hora. Frente a su habitación hay un árbol, y en la rama, mas escondida y cerca de su ventana, un hombre se encontraba parado ahí.

Miraba las estrellas, dándose el placer de permanecer unos minutos más observando el cielo nocturno, y cuando creyó que ya había permanecido lo suficiente en tierra firme, de un salto bajo de la rama, caminando hacia la orilla de un tranquilo y enorme río.

Por un momento, parado sobre las aguas –y gracias al brillo de la luna- contemplo su reflejo semi-humano, sin alas, cubierto con un poco de escamas a los perfiles de su cara y cuello, y cuernos.

Su cabello verde, sus ojos verdes tras unos anteojos de armazón negro, porque debía de admitir que su vista humana era malísima. De su oreja derecha, colgaba un arete de color rojo, que tenía forma de rombo y en medio de este una cuenta en color azul y al final varios hilos largos en color rojo divididos a la mitad, cada una sujeta por otra cuenca en colores crema. En su oreja izquierda, tan solo dos pequeñas bolitas rojas; su fino kimono de color rojo y en las mangas compartiendo con el color azul, encima de este un chal blanco, que lo protegía del ligero frío otoñal.

Unos pasos firmes y decididos irrumpieron su tranquilidad, provocando que se hundiera rápidamente en el agua, dejando solo un cuarto de rostro en la superficie para poder observar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Una joven de largos cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos color café, llego corriendo rápidamente a las orillas del río. Entre sus brazos, y pegándolo firmemente a su pecho, había un bulto cubierto por una suave manta. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazando con fuerza aquello que celosamente parecía proteger; más pasos y voces gruesas y extrañas se escucharon a lo lejos, alertándola y poniéndola aun más nerviosa, se arrodillo frente al caudal, beso su tesoro y con autentico dolor reflejado en su rostro lo dejo ahí mismo, junto a la orilla, levantándose rápidamente, para correr y no volver a mirar hacía atrás.

Él alto hombre -que aun permanecía sumergido- al ver semejante espectáculo, salió de las aguas, quedándose sobre estas observando desde su distancia aquel pequeño bulto. No quería tomarle importancia, porque creía que tal vez no sería la gran cosa, pero su atención fue totalmente robada, cuando aquello comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, Y pronto, antes de que incluso su mente pudiera procesar su siguiente movimiento o si sería prudente acercarse, ya estaba ahí, junto a _eso_.

Tomo el tesoro entre sus brazos, quito las suaves telas con suma delicadeza y abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad, al ver lo que tenía enfrente. Un bebe, pequeñito, de quizás un carente mes de nacido, temblando de frío, moviéndose incomodo, tal vez por no sentir el calor de mamá.

El bebe abrió los ojos, un azul tan infinito como la noche y tan llenos de luz y vida como la luna se hicieron presente mirando hacia varios lados sin un punto en especifico, porque aun era muy chiquito para enfocar con exactitud, moviendo su boca chistosamente como si comiera y cerrando y abriendo una de sus tan pequeñitas manitas.

Ante aquella imagen, al hombre se le fue robada una tierna sonrisa. Y al mismo tiempo la decepción se vio reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas. No quería juzgar a la joven tan rápido, porque motivos profundos había en todo aquello, pero aun así, se le hacía injusto que habiendo tantos lugares para abandonar al bebé, decidiera dejarlo ahí, en una zona tan peligrosa. Porque, aunque ya estaban en los primeros días de otoño, eso no significaba que no hubiera alguna que otra lluvia perdida por ahí, como la que justamente comenzaba, y la que ayudaría a los pocos minutos a aumentar la capacidad y el cause del río.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, sabía que se había metido en un problema al acercarse al bebe, pero dejarlo ahora tampoco era ya una opción, así que hizo lo impensable para cualquiera que estuviera en su posición. Se paro nuevamente en medio del río, alzo su mano izquierda, provocando que un poco de agua se alzara frente a él en forma de esfera y cubrió al niño con ella, creando una capa de agua que mantuviera el oxigeno dentro para que el infante pudiese respirar. Lo abrazo fuertemente y echando un último vistazo en dirección donde había huido su madre…

Se hundió.

-0-

El palacio era grande, fascinante, lleno de piedras irregulares y jardines coloridos, todo escondido en una gran caverna, en lo más profundo. Cerca de ahí el manto de agua, que era la entrada y salida que daba el acceso completo a todo el río y a la superficie. A pesar de eso, aquel lugar que llamaba hogar, solo era habitado por unas cuantas creaturas: por él, por los súbditos y por su persona favorita en todo el mundo, que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le hacía travesuras.

Él caminaba por los jardines tarareando una canción, buscando el escenario perfecto donde realizar su carrera de cochecitos. Su prodigiosa vista, divisa una tela larga blanca que se abomba con el ligero viento que hace al caminar su portador; y la oportunidad perfecta para practicar su nuevo salto se hace presente.

-¡Shiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan!

Escucha el grito, pero es demasiado tarde, un bulto ha caído en su ushiro migoro largo, que lo detiene en seco haciéndolo para atrás estrepitosamente y perdiendo el equilibrio; una estruendosa risita se escucha.

-¡TAKAO! –le grita, pero sabe que es inútil, ese pequeño travieso siempre se sale con la suya.

-Mande Shin-chan… - esos ojos azules tan brillantes, le miran con picardía, una sonrisa, traviesa y luminosa se hace presente en el rostro del pequeño pelinegro, que se queda ahí sentado en la fina tela que acaba de arrugar.

-¿¡Qué te he dicho de hacer eso!? –frunce el ceño, aunque sabe que es inútil, esa platica la han tenido más de cien veces, pero Takao parece tener cierta fascinación por no obedecer nada.

-Qué no lo haga… - ese gusto, tierno, de arrepentimiento falso pero muy bien actuado, termina por hacerlo ceder, por milésima vez.

-Ven aquí… - El infante estira sus pequeños brazos con alegría, adora cuando cede ante él y lo carga, porque sabe que lo llevara a la superficie.

Su vida se ha resumido a eso en los últimos cinco años desde que lo encontró. Al principio le resulto muy difícil, pues nunca se imagino que una vida mortal dependería de él. Y aunque le encantaba leer, los libros no respondían a todas sus dudas, por lo que tuvo que hacer una investigación muy exhaustiva sobre los cuidados de un bebé mortal y, posteriormente, sobre lo que debería de hacer cuando este comenzará a caminar, correr, hablar…

Su búsqueda había iniciado al siguiente día de haberlo encontrado, las formas humanoides que habitaban en su palacio –peces convertidos en personas pero que aun conservaban ciertas características de su verdadero ser- cuidarían del pequeñín.

Entonces, un día vio a la madre, pero de aquella hermosa mujer que había visto en aquel río no era ni la sombra. Estaba demacrada, su cabello opaco y sus ojos tan solo parecían ser una cuentas que estaban ahí adornando su cara sin reflejar nada, delgada, evidencia de que llevaba varios días sin comer.

La siguió entre los árboles -cuidando de no hacer ruido- hasta el pueblo que él solía visitar con mayor frecuencia. Se detuvo en la puerta de una casa más grande que las del resto y toco la puerta. Por un momento, esa sensación de enojo invadió todo su cuerpo. Una señora de aproximadamente unos 50 años, la recibió con un apretón en el brazo, gritos coléricos y varias cachetadas en rostro. La chica gimoteaba, sin decir nada, la señora la sacudió otro poco y con fuerza la empujo dentro de la morada, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie las hubiese visto.

Los días siguieron pasando, y para ese entonces aquel joven peli-verde ya había descubierto muchas cosas. La primera, es que aquella señora tan malvada era su madre, la segunda, su padre, el alcalde de dicho pueblo, era exactamente igual, para ellos que su hija hubiese salido embaraza de un "campesinucho" cualquiera, era motivo de deshonra. Ellos tenían clase, y ella debía haberse fijado en un hombre de la misma condición. Lo tercero, había concebido al bebe sin estar bajo sagrado matrimonio, lo que era un pecado, y la más horrible de todas las deshonras.

También había descubierto que aquel joven campesino había sido desterrado gracias a la influencia del padre de la chica sobre el pueblo, quienes lo creían un violador, por lo que, para asegurarle una vida tranquila a su amada –y por el repudio que le tenían- decidió abandonar el pueblo sin saber que dentro de ella, ya se concebía un hijo suyo.

A los pocos días de aquello, lo encontraron misteriosamente muerto.

Por último, una noche hace más de un año, había visto a una joven pareja cerca del río, jamás pudo verles el rostro, pero estaba seguro que aquellos jóvenes que le mostraron a vivo y todo color lo que era el acto de entregarse carnalmente al amor, eran los padres del bebé. Cuyo nombre real por fin había descubierto al seguir a la chica durante una noche mientras lloraba desconsolada cerca del río pidiéndole al cielo que la perdonara y que cuidara de su hijo… de su precioso hijo Takao Kazunari.

Al final, aquella persona que nunca pudo tener la familia que tanto había deseado, cayó en la peor desgracia. Cuando él había regresado al pueblo dos días después, se encontró con la trágica noticia de que los pueblerinos habían descubierto que la joven había concebido a un bastardo y no conformes con eso, que había matado a dicho bebe, ahogándolo en el río. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo. ¿La sentencia? Morir apedreada…

Para él, ver a los humanos siempre se le había hecho fascinante y ahora, al mismo tiempo se le hacía aterrador, pues no comprendía como en pleno siglo XXI aun existiera comunidades con ideas tan retrogradas, tanta llenas de envidia, odio, egoísmo y horror.

Cuando llego al palacio, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver al bebe, por no haber podido ayudar a su madre a salir de aquel infierno; Y esa misma noche de otoño, le prometió al pequeño Takao que lo cuidaría por el resto de su vida.

-Shin-chan…

-Dime- le responde, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, con Takao frente a él dibujando lo que ha visto el día de hoy en la superficie.

-¿Qué eres tú exactamente? – le pregunta sin titubeos, hoy su Shin–chan ha estado de tan buen humor que cree es el momento oportuno para contestar aquella interrogante que ha tenido desde siempre –que tiene uso de razón- en su cabeza.

-Un humano. –vuelve a responder, pero el silencio que se prolonga en la biblioteca le hace apartar su vista del libro, su pequeño, le mira serio desde el piso de coral.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre real y que eres exactamente? –pregunta de nuevo, levantándose y poniéndose a su lado, tomándole de la mano, como si le diera a entender que sin importar lo que él fuera, lo seguiría queriendo igual. La mirada suplicante y comprensiva de su tesoro le hace comprender que a pesar de solo tener 5 años de edad, ya no puede ocultarle la verdad, Kazunari es un niño muy perspicaz e inteligente, que ya se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Espera aquí… -lo toma de los brazos y lo sienta en el gran mueble individual, se dirige a uno de los estantes más alejados, sacando de las alturas el libro que necesitas, lo desempolva y regresa, sentándose ahora él en el sillón con Takao en su regazo. Abre el libro y cientos de dragones coloridos aparecen bajo la atenta y emocionada mirada de su pequeño.

Con su largo y delgado dedo, señala él imponente dragón que se encuentra casi al final.

-Me hago llamar Midorima Shintarou, pero mi nombre real es Ryū Tatsu y tal como lo indica el significado de Ryū, soy un Dragón…

-¿Y un dragón grande? –pregunta con autentica emoción sin apartar la mirada del libro ilustrado frente a él.

-Si, mi forma real es bastante grande, tengo cuernos, un cuerpo serpentino y escamas de lagarto.

-¿Así lucen todos?

-No, los dragones nos distinguimos por diferentes cosas, por ejemplo: el tamaño, el color, si tienen alas o no…

-¿A ti que te hace diferente Shin-chan…? –hojea el libro, mirando con detenimiento los demás dragones. –¡Ya se! – dice al instante, respondiéndose a el mismo la pregunta que acaba de plantearle. –Tu tienes solo tres dedos en cada pata.- Señala la extremidad de un dragón rojo y la que se muestra de él en el libro.

-Así es… También nos distinguimos porque a cada uno se le asocia algo distinto, en mi caso, yo estoy al cuidado de las aguas de las superficies, las nubes o los cielos….

-Ya veo… - luce concentrado, como si asimilara toda la información, pero al dar la vuelta a la página, Takao se encuentra con una imagen que le parece a él sumamente desagradable para un niño, donde se ve su verdadera fuerza, su rostro tosco y cuerpo imponente, por un momento el silencio que los envuelve le preocupa.

Por un momento el pequeño se pone de pie en sus piernas, teme que el niño salga corriendo y le comience a tener miedo, pero se sorprende al sentir como lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, con sus pequeños bracitos rodeándole el cuello.

-Para mi eres fantástico, nunca podría tenerte miedo Shin-chan… -le besa la mejilla izquierda y se separa un poco de él, sonriéndole con cariño, con mejillas sonrojadas y mirada tierna. –Así que no te preocupes Shin-chan, porque yo te quiero mucho. –un abrazo más y antes de tan siquiera poder reaccionar para responderlo, el pequeño ya ha saltado de su regazo, tomado su papel y ha corrido a la salida, llevándose consigo el dibujo que obsequiara a alguno de sus subordinados.

Midorima se cubre las mejillas con su mano derecha. Takao lo ha tomado desprevenido de una manera muy dulce y una risa cercana le aumenta el colorete de sus pómulos.

-Ese chiquillo cada día me sorprende más. – menciona alegre Yahiko Myōjin, uno de sus súbditos y mano derecha que le ha traído el té y "sin querer" ha escuchado todo.

-¡Cállate! – regaña, pero detrás de su mano, esconde una sonrisa.

-0-

Lo ha buscado por horas por todos lados, en el pueblo, que desde un principio debido haber sido su hogar, en casi todo el río, asustado de que allá caído en este por semejante corriente, y porque particularmente no sabe nadar, en medio de los bosques cercanos y ahora desde el aire, aunque la noche, no ayuda a ver con claridad.

Por eso es que no quería tener esa conversación él, su instinto le decía que aun no era el momento y más con tan solo 8 años de edad.

Pero había leído en tantos libros que a los niños siempre se les debe hablar con la verdad –con palabras que pudieran entender de acuerdo a su edad- que nunca se imagino estar así, en medio de la noche buscando a su pequeño tesoro. Regresa a tierra firme, al lugar donde el río da acceso a su palacio y mira que ya varios de sus vasallos se encuentran ahí preocupados, sin saber que más hacer.

-Lo sentimos mi señor –hacen una pronunciada reverencia ante el dragón, que de inmediato toma su forma semi-humana. - No hay rastros de él, por ningún lado. –la voz de Yahiko, suena genuinamente preocupada, pero nada es comparado con la cara descompuesta que tiene Shintarou.

Todos los que habitan el palacio, le tienen aprecio al niño, pero sobre todo, saben que su señor es él que más lo adora de todos, aunque no lo diga, con sus acciones, lo demuestra.

-¡Esperen! – uno de ellos capta la atención de todos. –Escuchen… - pide con sus manos que guarden silencio. Un llanto leve, resuena en los oídos de todos, y para cuando ya han abierto los ojos, Midorima se encuentra al otro lado del río.

-S-Shin-chan… - la rama de un árbol se mueve, y el llanto incrementa, Midorima mira hacía arriba y en la parte casi más alta del árbol entre la oscuridad, Takao esta sujeto fuertemente al tronco.

-¡Kazunari! –grita y en un instante ya ha llegado hasta donde se encuentra.

-S-Shin-chan… -estira los brazos, pero el movimiento provoca que la rama delgada se mueva ruidosamente, haciendo que el Takao se sujete nuevamente al árbol, llorando con más fuerza.

-Tranquilo Takao… ven…- con voz suave, y palabras amorosas, Midorima le pide que se calme, estira sus brazos en su dirección, manteniendo el equilibrio entre las dos ramas que usa para permanecer en pie.

Kazunari, al principio niega con la cabeza, pero la voz pastosa de su Shin-chan le brinda la calma necesaria para que estire sus pequeños brazos hacia la dirección del joven dragón, que sin dudarlo lo toma en un fuerte abrazo. Seguidamente tras un par de brincos descendentes, ya han tocado suelo.

Todos suspiran aliviados, pero Takao no deja de llorar, y solo basta una mirada de Midorima para entender la nueva orden "vayan al palacio".

Su pequeño se aferra a sus ropa fuerzas, gimotea y llora un poco más sin control. Lo mantiene abrazado sentado bajo el mismo árbol de donde lo bajo, para brindarle la calma necesaria hasta que pueda hablar al menos con un poco de claridad y explicarle que sucedió.

Pasan un par de minutos más, y la caricia que le brinda su espalda hace lo suyo, Takao descubre su cara que había permanecido hasta ese momento oculta en su pecho.

-Lo s-siento mucho S-Shin-chan… T-Te juro que no quería preocuparte….

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta con voz pastosa.

-E-Es que… luego de que me contaras l-lo que sucedió con mis v-verdaderos padres. M-Me enoje mucho con ellos, si e-ellos me hubiesen querido, habrían luchado por m-mí, y tu, no tendrías que cargar conmigo…

Espera… ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Porque diablos un niño de 8 años pensaba eso?

-Kazunari… - toma el rostro de su pequeño tesoro entre sus manos, le da un beso en la frente y con sus pulgares le limpia sus cálidas lagrimas. –Hay cosas que nos son muy difíciles de entender, tu papá nunca supo que venias en camino, y de haberlo sabido, habría luchado por ti y tu mamá, te amaba tanto, que no quería que tuvieras un final tan triste como ella lo tuvo y… con respecto a mi… -sus mejillas se arrebolaron fuertemente, aun percibía ligeros temblores provenientes del cuerpesito entre sus brazos, y si era necesario que dejara por un momento ese lado tsundere del cual ese pequeñín siempre se burlaba para tranquilizarlo, entonces lo haría. –Tu eres tan importante para mí, que por eso estuve más de 7 horas buscándote…

-P-perdoname por eso… cuando corrí inmediatamente me subí al árbol, vi como me buscabas pero no quería que supieras donde estaba porque quería estar solo y luego, ya no supe como bajar, tenía mucho miedo. En serio lo lamento… -nuevas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

-Ya, tranquilo… solo por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer… - dice suplicante, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

Esa noche, luego de muchos abrazos por parte de los demás, de un relajante baño y de una deliciosa cena, Midorima llevo en brazos a un dormido Takao hasta su habitación. Pero antes de salir, su pequeño se había despertado y suplicante le pidió que por solo esa vez no se fuera de su lado. Esa noche, fue la primera vez en que ambos durmieron abrazados.

-0-

Otoño, dulce estación que brinda equilibrio perfecto entre lo cálido y lo frío.

Estación, que representar también los nuevos comienzos. Y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, Takao Kazunari.

-¡Joven amo, no corra y coma al mismo tiempo por favor! –grita Yahiko, pero el peli-negro ya ha tomado su mochila y va devorando un pan francés hasta llegar a los limites del pequeño reino, donde se encuentra el manto acuífero.

-Vamos tarde. –voz severa, tono molesto.

-Lo siento Shin-chan, por los nervios me he desvelado y no he agarrado sueño hasta la madrugada. –sonríe con todos los dientes, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Shintarou, provocando una ligero rubor en las mejillas del mayor, que no quita su cara seria.

-Vámonos… - Takao ríe ante el esfuerzo titánico que hace Midorima por verse aun serio y molesto pese al rubor. La oportunidad de burlarse esta ahí frente a él, pero prefiere ya no fastidiarle más la mañana.

Una burbuja enorme los rodea a ambos y se hunde completo en el agua; el trayecto siempre es el mismo desde que tiene memoria. Los peces del río nadan cerca de la burbuja como si ese fuese alguna especie de orden natural.

-¿Emocionado? –menciona Shintaro, cubriendo completamente sus brazos con las mangas de su kimono sagrado.

-Bastante… este año Tatsuya y yo iremos también a la misma preparatoria. Es bueno tener un amigo desde el inicio del curso, así no te sientes tan extraño.

-Bien, entonces cuídate… ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No Shin-chan, además dudo mucho que la gente pase desapercibido tus ridículos cuernos.

-¡Takao!

-Jajajajajajajajaja lo siento Shin-chan… - el pelinegro lo toma de las mangas y se para de puntillas, pero Midorima se queda erguido sonriendo con prepotencia ante los problemas que le causa a Takao.

-¡Shin-chan! –dice molesto, inflando sus mejillas.

-Te lo mereces.-sonrie de lado sin perder su pose, pero Takao le pellizca un costado haciendo que se doble lo suficiente para darle su merecido beso en la mejilla.

-Teo veo en la tarde, Shin-chan… no llegues tarde. –Sonríe con picardía.

-Mira quien lo dice. – responde serio, con un tenue sonrojo.

Una voz llama a Kazunari y este corre en su dirección, despidiéndose de su guardián con la mano en el aire.

Takao ya ha crecido, mucho, aunque no lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla sin esfuerzos…

Sin duda, aquella noche de otoño, había encontrado su verdadero motivo para atarse a la tierra...

* * *

Y bien… que les pareció esta ridícula historia? xD  
Espero no se les haya hecho aburrida o algo así…  
y si no #PsYaNiModo :v

E igualmente, espero la hayan disfrutado mucho como yo al escribir este primer capitulo…  
Nos vemos el 18 de mayo con la siguiente parte en: Invierno ;)

Abrazos y mordidas!  
Mely Wolf ~


	2. CAPITULO II - KOI part 1

Holaaa…!  
Lamento la tardanza… me ocupe en otras cosas y luego recordé que tenia que corregir cosas de ortografía y redacción y recién acabo de terminar y asdasdasdas… xD

En fin… les traigo invierno, que se supone tenía que haber colgado ayer pero que termine colgando hoy en la madrugada del 19 :v  
#PerdonenMiImpuntualidad…

Muchas gracias a Angeline y a MidoTakaLover por sus reviews del primer capitulo!

Sin más que decir… Nos leemos abajo ;3

* * *

 **VIAJE ESTACIONAL: INVIERNO**

CAPITULO II – KOI

Part. 1

Odia el calor, en realidad no le gusta nada, ni un poquito, aunque le encante nadar en el río y usar ropa ligera y cómoda, eso no significa que le encante sentir los rayos del astro rey quemándole la piel.

Lo suyo era el invierno. El paisaje cristalino, el vaho saliendo de su boca al hablar, los copos de nieve cayendo gentilmente hasta cubrir todo como si se tratara de una sabana blanca y suavecita, el clima frío, lo amoroso que se ponía Shin-chan.

Ese último pensamiento en particular lo hace sonrojarse, deteniendo su paso, quedándose ligeramente hundido en la nieve. Se encuentran en diciembre, el cambio de estación hizo lo propio, sin dar tregua a que las estaciones se despidan gentil la una con la otra. Aquel día, el último día del otoño, se despidió de su mejor amigo Tatsuya, las hojas de los arboles ya en su mayoría regadas por el piso, crujían al pasar por ellas. Había regresado al palacio con la ayuda de su guardián –como normalmente solía apodar a Shin-chan- y continuo con su día normal hasta caer la noche, pero al despertar e ir nuevamente a la escuela, el primer día del invierno, sus ojos no daban tregua a procesar lo que veía delante de él.

El color blanco, yacía esparcido por todos lados. La nieve caía de los arbustos a su alrededor, de los árboles las estalactitas ocupaban el lugar de lo que alguna vez fueron hojas en colores cálidos, el río, congelado. Todo un espectáculo delante de sus ojos y es por eso que le encantaba esta estación. Era como el final de un ciclo, un buen ciclo que al terminar también, estrepitosamente daba con el inicio de la primavera, y todo volvía a florecer, colorido.

Mira el cielo, el sol sigue ahí, pero ya no calienta igual que antes, las nubes pomposas parecen cubrirlo, como si este también tuviese frío. Lo que cae del cielo, que en otras épocas serían gotas, llevan por nombre: copos de nieve, que descienden suavemente hasta cubrir parte de sus hombros, cabello, e incluso su nariz. Su mejillas, rojas, que no sabe si es a causa del frio o porque a pensando en aquel dragón todo el día.

Porque sí, a él no le costaba admitir que aquel sentimiento que nacía de su pecho y lo cubría al completo se llamaba amor. Pero no un amor cualquiera, no un amor cursi empalagoso -aunque muchas veces debía admitir que luego se tintaba así-, no, lo suyo era un amor devoto, un amor de esos buenos que ha leído en los libros y que cree casi extintos en la realidad, al menos así lo sentía.

Sabía el momento precioso en que había descubierto que su amor, no entraba en la categoría de cariño hacía un "hermano mayor" o hacía un senpai. Lo suyo era fuerte, demasiado, tanto, que le enfermaba la idea de que se encontrara una sexy dragona y lo abandonara. La solo idea de ver a SU Shin-chan con otra persona que no fuese él, le enfermaba, le daba asco, lo ponía triste, melancólico, rabioso.

Su intensión no era enamorarse a esta edad, había visto como siento de compañeros dejaban de lado muchas cosas por el dichoso _amor_ , "amor" que luego resultaba en infidelidades, traiciones, separaciones de todo tipo, y una de las partes o las dos, sufrían y se hundían en una depresión que no solo duraba días, si no meses, y eso no era lo suyo. El tenía sueños. Sueños que cumplir, por lo que una pareja normal no estaba en sus planes -al menos hasta dentro de mucho- y es aquí, donde radicaba la diferencia que tenía con los demás… el no se había enamorado de una persona normal. Él, se había enamorado de una deidad de los cielos, que en algunas noches tomaba la forma de un impetuoso, grandioso y hermoso dragón, que surcaba los cielos vigilando que todo estuviese bien, que marchara tal y como lo indicaba la naturaleza, tal y como lo indicaba el _superior_.

Él no había pedido enamorarse, simplemente sucedió, fue a los 15 años, mientras leía un libro cursi y viejo para personas del "siglo" pasado, que se dio cuenta que lo que él sentía era ese amor del bueno. Bien es cierto que Shin-chan es una persona arisca, malhumorada, excéntrica, pésima en la cocina, contar chistes o entenderlos, y por si fuera poco, obsesivo de la limpieza y el orden. Pero también era dulce, amoroso, cariñoso, muy su manera y como su tsunderismo le permitiera ser, sobreprotector… y era aquí donde radicaba el problema.

Takao, ya no era un chiquillo, pero tampoco era un adulto como tal. Y Shintarou…él ya tenía más de mil años. ¿Cómo competir contra tanta distancia?¿Contra una abrumadora diferencia de edad? ¿Cómo decirle que lo dejar de ver como aun niño y que lo viera como algo más…? Como alguien que desease ser amado por él en todas las formas posibles existentes por el hombre… Más fuerte… más intimo.

-Takao…

Escucha su nombre de la voz que más le gusta. Sonríe. Midorima aparece de entre los árboles vestidos de blanco, escucha el sonido tan característico de la nieve al ser pisada, y su vista se dirige a la persona que le espera a unos 5 metros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Shin-chan? –sonríe, sonrojado, pero no le preocupa, puede culpar al frío por tener las mejillas color carmín.

-¿Cómo qué que pasa?, eso dime tú, has estado parado ahí con cara de idiota por unos 15 minutos.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Que grosero! – se queja berrinchudo, y eso que hace poco que pensaba cositas bonitas de él.

-No soy grosero…. Tenemos que irnos, la temperatura esta descendiendo. –camina de vuelta al río, arrastrando por la nieve su largo traje. Uno de sus cuernos choca con las estalactitas, provocando que caigan y le golpeen el hombro –¡Ay!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – y ahí esta de nuevo, esa risa burlona.

-¿¡Quieres apurarte!? -Takao no borra su sonrisa, lo sigue, corriendo tras él como siempre lo ha hecho.

El río tiene en la superficie una enorme capa de hielo, lo bastante gruesa como para que a veces los pueblerinos se vayan a patinar ahí. El sol de las 6 de la tarde, le regala a la Tierra sus últimos rayos de luz de ese día, creando un prisma brillante sobre el hielo.

-Es hermoso… - menciona Takao adelantándose a Midorima corriendo entre la nieve hasta llegar a la pista de patinaje que les ha regalado la naturaleza. En cuanto pone el primer píe, resbala, intenta mantener el equilibro pero finalmente cae de sentón en el hielo.

-Cada año es lo mismo ¿cuando aprenderás que no sabes patinar? –le observa desde la orilla con una ligera sonrisa.

-Moooo Shin-chan… En lugar de estar ahí paradote deberías ayudarme-dice, intentando ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro hasta que logra equilibrarse. –Anda ven… - se desliza de un lado sin despegar las piernas de la pista.

-No quiero…

-Vamos Shin-chan, anda yo te enseño….

-Si me vas a enseñar así como patinas…

-¡Shin-chan! – se queja, quedando de pie con los brazos a cada lado. –Anda, deberías intentarlo aunque sea una vez… - se desliza con las manos hacía atrás hasta donde esta Midorima, lo toma de las manos y de un tirón lo trae consigo. Midorima se abre chistosamente de piernas, se para erguido y nuevamente sus piernas se vuelve a abrir, Takao vuelve a soltar otro grupo de sonoras carcajadas, es chistoso ver y sentir como Shin-chan se agarra fuertemente de sus manos para no caer.

-Takao esto no es divertido, joder para ya….

-No… -sonríe ladino. –Si quieres detente tu…

Midorima lo intenta, pero en el instante que suelta a su pequeño, sus piernas se mueven de un lado a otro en un baile chistoso, que termina con de espaldas en el hielo deslizándose suavemente. Una nueva ola de risas.

-Soy una deidad… un dragón… no nací para ser ridiculizado, nací para que me adoren…

-¡Que presumido eres! -Takao se acerca a él, mirándolo desde arriba. –Es que acaso tu de verdad ¿nunca has patinado sobre hielo?

-No… porque haría algo tan estúpido.

-Ahora entiendo porque estas tan amargado… tantos siglos viviendo en la Tierra y nunca te has dado el lujo de disfrutarla como se debe… -le extiende la mano.

Midorima la toma sin mirarlo si quiera. Pero para lograr ponerse en pie, Kazunari le coloca sus manos sobre los hombros, y comienza a deslizarse suevamente hacia atrás por el hielo.

-Observa como muevo mis piernas… ahora hazlo tu, veras que es divertido una vez que lo logras. –le sujeta los brazos, para que de esa manera Midorima no se suelte de su hombros y caiga nuevamente.

Poco a poco, Midorima lograr deslizar sus piernas tal y como lo indica Takao, pero aun no se siente lo suficientemente confiando como para soltarse de él. Mira a su alrededor y entonces se percata de que la noche ya ha caído.

-Ahora iremos un poco más rápido… - aumenta la velocidad, siente a Midorima aferrarse más fuerte.

-Takao espera, aun no estoy lis… ¡Cuidado! –Midorima le da la vuelta, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, choca contra el tronco de un árbol que ha quedado atrapado por el hielo en la superficie, haciendo que caiga de espaldas llevándose consigo a Takao -que cae en su pecho-, deslizándose velozmente dando círculos hasta llegar a la orilla donde se entierran en la nieve.

-Pffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… -Midorima avienta la nieve que esta encima de ellos a todos lados irritado.

-Joder Takao tu siempre… -alza al rostro acomodándose los lentes, callándose abruptamente. Sus caras están muy cerca, sus narices casi pueden rozarse. Sus cabellos azabache caen a un lado de su cara y es entonces que se percata, que Takao brilla bajo la luz de la luna. Que sus ojos, son una galaxia inmensa y misteriosa atrapada en esa bonita mirada suya; Labios partidos a causa del frio y mejillas rojas, que toma con su mano, deslizando su dedo pulgar por esta, retirando la nieve que ha quedado impregnada ahí. Puede sentir su propio corazón acelerado y sus ganas de besarlo se incrementan. Acerca poco a poco su rostro y… _¡No, esto no esta bien!_

-Vamonos… -se levanta abruptamente, colocando un pie en el hielo que bajo él comienza a derretirse, creando nuevamente la burbuja de oxigeno. Takao consternado y aun sonrojado, rápidamente se pone a su lado sin decir nada más, la burbuja se cierra y ambos descienden. Congelándose nuevamente por donde ambos se habían ido.

-0-

Suspira, otra vez. Ya lo ha hecho mucho en lo que lleva de noche y eso que aun es relativamente temprano para ya irse a dormir. Se bota en su cama boca abajo, suspirando de nuevo, no entendiendo nada de lo que acababa de suceder allá arriba en la superficie.

Él intentaba decir algo, pero sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, no sabe si a causa del frío o por los nervios que le invadieron, pero aquellos ojos tan verdes y penetrantes con el brillo de la luna se le hicieron preciosos, como dos pequeñas esmeraldas. Su cabello de igual color, resaltaba aun más con la nieve a su alrededor.

Sus propias mejillas, se arrebolaron aun más cuando se percato que se encontraba sobre su pecho, siendo abrazado de la cintura, tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. Su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, cuando le ve acercarse sutilmente a él y de repente, congelado como el hielo cuando lo hace aun lado para levantarse…

Abraza fuertemente su almohada, ocultando solo la mitad de su rostro, su mirada, fijamente clavada en la puerta y las mejillas igual de sonrojadas. Quiere preguntarle que paso exactamente, porque se acercaba a él; porque no quiere plantearse hipótesis, ideas que le ilusionen el corazón y que luego estas sean cruelmente aplastadas.

Pero necesita respuestas, al menos una creíble que no lo lleve al infierno o mate sus esperanzas.

-00-

Midorima respira profundo. Deja la pluma sumergida sobre el tintero y enrolla el pergamino que le da a uno de sus súbditos, quien inmediatamente hace una reverencia y sale del salón. Otros dos entran con la nueva muda para la cama y el té de la noche.

-Quiero dos juegos de sabana… por favor. –Midorima se frota el cuello, se levanta de su mueble individual, sirviéndose el té humeante que amablemente Yahiko le acababa de traer.

-¿Señor…?

Midorima se sonroja estrepitosamente… sabe lo que realmente quiere preguntarle Yahiko.

-E-Eso es porque no tiene caso lidiar con él… M-me refiero a que cada invierno es lo mismo. Llega a mitad de la noche porque disque tiene frío y se mete a mi cama. Y por más que lo corro a su habitación se rehúsa y además…

-Señor… -Yahiko y su otro compañero se tapan la boca con sus manos, no quieren soltar la carcajada pero es inevitable. Ríen estruendosamente. Su propio amo ha confesado una verdad que ya todos sabían desde hace años. –Solo quería informarle que esta regando todo su té desde hace un rato.

-¡Me lleva la…

-Permítanos… -menciona el otro, tomando un pañuelo con el que limpia la mesa y las figurillas que se han mojado, Yahiko se arrodilla y limpiando el que se ha regado en la parte inferior del traje.

-Lo lamento…

-No se preocupe… -talla la tela con el pañuelo, no le dirige la mirada, pero se aventura a comentar. – De hecho, desde hace algunos meses, Ud. no parece conectado a la Tierra. Es decir, es como si siempre estuviera pensando en lo mismo.

-…Olvidaba que eres demoniacamente perceptivo. –avergonzado desvía la mirada a otro punto de su habitación.

-¡Muchas gracias señor! – ríe por el intento de cumplido.

El otro sujeto termina y hace una reverencia para irse del lugar, sabe de sobra que el comentario de su compañero tiene otras intenciones explicativas.

Miōjin se levanta, guía su mano hacía el cuello con el pañuelo, limpiando la tinta que ha quedado esparcida a lo largo de este.

– Ud. debería ser sincero consigo mismo y decir lo que siente.

-No es tan sencillo… hay… muchas cosas de por medio. –retira la mano de su acompañante; No es que le desagrade el contacto (puesto que esas atenciones hacia su persona siempre las ha tenido) pero desde que tiene esos sentimientos hacía aquel joven, no tolera que otros lo toquen en lo más mínimo. Se siente como si lo traicionara.

Miōyin entiende y sonríe sincero retirando su mano. A su amo le tiene un cariño, porque no es tirano, como ha escuchado de otros dragones. Y porque le debe la vida.

El pelinegro baja la cabeza. Hecha un ultimo vistazo desde la rendija en donde los observa comentar y sonreírse mutuamente, y cierra la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Mira el reloj postrado en la pared. Ya son más de la 1 de la mañana y aun no hay señales de aquel revoltoso pelinegro. No puede dormir así, y no es porque tenga frio, porque sinceramente Takao exagera con todo eso, la temperatura en las profundidades se mantiene igual, si hace calor arriba, es lógico que el agua y la temperatura se sientan frescos, lo mismo sucede a la inversa; Pasan otros 15 minutos, y no lo soporta más, retira las sabanas dispuesto a buscarlo, pero se queda sentado al borde de la cama. Su conciencia lo detiene.

Porque sabe perfectamente que si lo busca, que si entra a su habitación, no podrá parar jamás…

-0-

-Vayaaaaa…. –Reo le pica una mejilla, asegurándose si aquel bulto negro con aura deprimente sigue vivo. Lo comprueba cuando chilla de dolor porque este le ha mordido el dedo. -¡Taka-chaaan!

-¡Oyee! ¿porque le haces eso a mi chico…? – Himuro toma el dedo de su novio Reo Mibuchi y lo besa con delicadeza.

-Que dulce eres mi Tat-chan… - se sonroja, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-No tan dulce como tu…

-¡Aaaahhh que asco! –se voltea hacia la ventana del instituto, viendo la nieve caer.

-Parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor… -Tatsuya le sacude la cabeza, pero Takao no parece querer hablar.

-Vamos… ya dinos que te pasa, no has querido desayunar y no has estado hablando hasta por los codos, en serio comienzas a preocuparme.

-No es nada… -dice con voz floja.

-Eso no te lo cree ni tu mamá… - Himuro se cruza de brazos exasperado.

-Reo es mi mamá…

-Ps no te creo… -menciona Reo, sentándose en la silla frente a la banca de Takao, apoyando su codo en la mesa y su rostro en la mano. –¿Es un problema de amor…?

Takao se estremece, y pronto se cubre el rostro en la banca con los brazos cruzados. Le han atinado.

-Takao…

-Uds… -ambos guardan silencio, escuchándole atentamente. –Uds… antes de estar juntos… ¿les rompieron el corazón?

-¿Qué? –dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Eso… ¿Qué si a Uds. les han roto el corazón? –Takao los observa a los ojos, hace un esfuerzo titánico por no querer romper en llanto ahí.

-Tu bien sabes que sí… Recuerda a ese gigante peli-morado que me engaño con una fresa diabólica…

-Es cierto, perdón por olvidarlo… - sonríe avergonzado… -¿Y tu Reo-chan?

-Bueno… a mi nunca me había gustado nadie, hasta el ultimo año de la secundaria cuando ingrese y pues… me enamore de Tat-chan…

-No quiero ser grosero… y discúlpenme si lo soy… pero Reo… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que lo tuyo con Tat-chan es amor?...

-Eso es sencillo de responder… -Takao lo mira expectante. Mibuchi sonríe. –Por que él me mira de la misma forma en que yo lo miro cuando estamos juntos….

Después de dicha conversación, lo que resto de día no mejoro ni un poco en el animo de Takao, por lo que preocupado, Tatsuya se ofreció llevarlo lo más cerca que podía hasta su casa, tal vez con algo más de privacidad como mejores amigos, por fin ese pequeño halcón se atrevería a hablar.

-Mibuchi…

-Esta bien Tat-chan, ve con él… Además me da miedo que se quiera arrojar a la nieve y morirse ahí congelado. –Himuro ríe ante tal comentario y le agradece con un beso el gesto comprensivo.

-¡Qué asco!

-Ya quisieras tú estar igual… -se golpea la frente con su mano, cuando se da cuenta del comentario.

-¡Tatsuya! Mira lo que provocaste… - le reprende Reo, porque ahora Takao se ha arrojado a la nieve, dramático.

-¡Anda! Ya levántate o te golpeo ahí mismo… -lo toma de los pies y se lo lleva arrastrando por toda la nieve, quejándose como si de un muerto se tratase…

-Adiooooos…Reooooo-chaaaaan…

-¡Joder Kazu, levántate!

Mibuchi ríe con ganas.

-00-

La nieve sigue cayendo, ligera, bailando como si se tratara de un dulce ballet, al cual se le debe apreciar.

Ambos amigos caminan juntos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Hace 10 minutos que nadie ha dicho nada, porque Tatsuya le esta dando tiempo para que sea él el primero en iniciar la conversación, pero se esta desesperando, y aunque preguntar no es lo suyo, cree que ahora es lo mejor.

-Takao…

-Tatsuya…

Ambos detienen el paso, mirándose. Himuro niega con la cabeza, inventándole a continuar.

-Recuerdas cuando te conté… acerca de la verdadera identidad de Shin-chan…

-Si… eso fue hace 3 años. Aun sigo sorprendido por eso, al principio no te creía, pensaba que era algo de tu alocada imaginación, pero cuando me pediste que los espiara y vi como te sumergía con él en el rio y ya no saliste… fue como… ¡wooow!

Takao sonríe de lado y reanudan el paso.

-Una vez le pregunte a Shin-chan si alguna vez se había enamorado. Él respondió que si, que había sido de otro dragón. Uno de color azul cuyo nombre original es Ka-Riu pero que todos los conocen en su forma semi-humana como Kuroko Tetsuya… y… eso me hace pensar… si acaso solo entre deidades se pueden enamorar…

-Takao… no me digas que tú…

-Así es… estoy enamorado de él Tat-chan… pero… -Takao muerde su labio inferior, frustrado, dolido, enojado. Himuro le coloca una mano en el hombro como apoyo moral, sin saber que responder. Estas eran situaciones extraordinarias que la vida regalaba y a las cuales no se les tenía una respuesta. –Es solo que mírame… apenas acabo de cumplir 16 y él tiene ni recuerdo que tantos miles de años existiendo…yo…

-Sinceramente no se que decirte Takao… -detiene el paso frente a la colina donde suele bajar su amigo para dirigirse al río. –Nunca me he enamorado de algo tan extraordinario como un dragón… tampoco puedo decirte que hacer exactamente en estas cosas. Tu me viste dolido por lo de Mura, temeroso por volver a sentir amor, horrorizado por la idea de tener que volver a confesarme y que volviera a suceder lo mismo. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tras una confesión solo existen dos respuestas. Y el "No", ya lo tienes asegurado.

-Es solo que no es tan sencillo…

-Yo creo que sí… Aunque no te estoy diciendo que te confieses ahora, eso debes hacerlo cuando te sientas preparado… Pero si te soy sincero, por todo lo que me has contado de él a través de los años de él, la manera en que te trata de un tiempo para acá es… diferente… es como si trata de que sus sentimientos lleguen hasta ti…

-¡Tat-chan! No me des más esperanzas… - le golpea el hombro sonrojado.

-Ya sabes que yo solo digo lo que creo y pienso… - mueve los hombros restándole importancia. La nieve sigue cayendo, ligera y danzante abrazando sus cuerpos. El vaho que sale de sus labios y el escalofrió que siente en su cuerpo le indica que la temperatura ha comenzado a bajar y que pronto debe volver a casa.

Antes de despedirse, hecha un último vistazo a su amigo, esperando que todo atisbo de tristeza haya desaparecido de sus ojos. Nota que sus mejillas se han puesto más rojas de lo usual.

-Takao… -se acerca a su amigo, desliza su mano por la nuca del contrario y junta su frente con la suya. Cierra los ojos y Takao le mira como si nada, un gesto al cual ya esta acostumbrado. –Creo que tienes fiebreeeeeeeee… -De repente, Tatsuya rueda colina abajo hasta chocar contra un gran árbol, que por el impacto la nieve le cae encima sepultándolo por completo.

-¡Taaat-chaaaan! – Takao grita entre sorprendido y preocupado, buscando a su alrededor que fue lo que lo hizo resbalar, en ese momento, al mirar hacía abajo, se percata que la nieve en donde yacía su amigo parado, ahora es una fina capa de hielo. -¡MIDORIMA! –grita colérico.

-¿Qué sucede? – una voz, seria y fúnebre le responde. Takao voltea, y lo ve sentado en la rama del árbol que ha tenido justo detrás de él.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? – señala la evidencia a su lado.

-Pues eso se llama Hielo, y es cuerpo sólido y cristalino en que se convierte el agua por el descenso de la temperatura.

-No me refiero a eso… tú… ¡idiota! –le arroja una bola de nieve, que le impacta directo en la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, caer de espaldas.

-¡BAKAO! –Midorima sale de entre la nieve, caminando colérico hasta donde se encuentra él, esquivando las bolas que le arroja.

-Aléjate tú… pinche Dragón loco del caos… - Takao corre colina abajo lo más rápido y cuidadoso que puede.

Voltea, pero no lo ve a la vista, por un momento ha olvidado que los dragones no corren… vuelan, y para cuando se percata, ya lo tiene a un lado suyo.

-Takao… -vuelve a decir con voz fúnebre. El nombrado pega un grito, pero Midorima ya lo ha tomado y lo carga aun lado de sus costillas. –¡Nos vamos!

Kazunari pataela, refunfuñando, maldiciendo e insultando a ese odioso dragón. Pasan aun lado de Tatsuya, quien ya se ha quitado más de la mitad de la nieve que la ha caído encima. La mirada que le dirige el dragón, seria, fría y asesina le provoca un escalofrió que le recorre toda la espina dorsal.

-¡Lo siento mucho Tat-chan! –Midorima tiene demasiada fuerza como para poder escapar, por lo que se despide resignado con la mano en el aire.

-No preocupes… nos vemos mañana… -menciona, pero el dragón se ha volteado nuevamente para dirigirle otra mala mirada. Luego los pierde de vista entre los árboles. –Creo que por fin tienes tu respuesta, Takao…

-0-

-Me podrías explicar… ¿que diablos estaban haciendo Uds. dos allá arriba? – el peliverde suelta al moreno a las orillas del congelado río.

-Haber… un momento, ¡yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación porque no estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡Él que debería darme una explicación eres tú! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Tatsuya? –le pica el pecho con su dedo índice en punta.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, no estaba haciendo nada malo. – dice con voz pastosa, levantando la cabeza con superioridad, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿¡Ahora resulta que arrojar a la gente por la colina es legal no!?

-Pues explícame entonces ¿porque diablos estaba tan cerca de ti? ¿Acaso quería besarte? ¿¡Te ibas a dejar!? –grita enojado, señalando el lugar en donde estaban hace pocos minutos.

-¿Qué? Diablos ¡no! Él solo se estaba asegurando de que no tuviera fiebre. Creo que noto que mis mejillas estaba muy rojas.

-Pues que observador me salió…¿Acaso no sabe que existen los termómetros? ¿Qué nunca los ha visto? Por que si es así ¡Gustoso le regalo un libro de medicina para que los conozca!

-¡Shin -chan! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué estas tan enojado!? –grita frustrado.

Entonces Midorima se percata del humor con el que le habla, de las preguntas que le realiza. Cierra sus ojos, se calma por un momento y respira profundamente. Cubre de nuevo sus brazos con las mangas del traje como siempre los suele llevar y camina río adentro.

-Nada… es hora de volver a casa, la temperatura esta bajando y… ¡AUCH! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? –Takao le ha arrojado un zapato a la cabeza.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE A TI!?

-¡Takao basta ya! Estas haciendo que se me agote la paciencia… deja de comportarte como un niño y ven aquí ahora y vamos al maldito palacio… -alza la mano para comenzar a crear el circulo de oxigeno.

-¡No, no voy a ir! –el peli-negro aprieta su chamarra con fuerzas, frustrado, estresado, reteniendo la ganas de llorar.

-¡Takao ya es suficien…- su voz deciden, sus ojos se abren sorpresivamente. Frente a él, unas pequeñas lagrimas recorren las mejillas de su tesoro.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Takao lo mira sonrojado, con su mirada cristalina a acusa de las lagrimas-¿Porque no puedes dejar de tratarme como a un tonto? ¿Porque no puedes dejar de verme como a un niño? ¿Porque no puedes darte cuenta de que yo te quiero…? –la voz se le entrecorta.- Que en serio te quiero… no como a el guardián que me protege y que me rescato de una vida miserable… -intenta secar las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra, pero es inútil.- Si no que te veo como a aquel, al que le deseo entregar todo de mi…de mi alma y de mi cuerpo… -gimotea un poco y esa escena le recuerda a Midorima aquella vez que lo rescato del árbol cuando niño- Pero creo que realmente soy un bakao, porque he sido el único que se ha imagino una vida entera juntos mientras que tu…

Sus ojos se abren al limite de lo permitido, su rostro se sonroja al completo. Midorima yace inclinado ligeramente hacía él, manteniéndole de puntillas, sosteniéndolo de la cintura con su brazo derecho, y la mano izquierda posada en su nuca, acariciando sus finos sus cabellos negros…

Un beso.

Midorima le estaba robando su primer beso.

* * *

TA-DAAAAH!  
XD

Y bieeen chicas hermosas y chicos hermosos!  
Que les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte de invierno, porque sip, ni yo pensé que tendría al final 5 capítulos un fanfic de 4 estaciones :v …  
#QueIronia xD

Nos vemos el 20 o 21 de mayo! :D  
y Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!

Abrazos y mordidas  
Mely Wolf ~


End file.
